


A Forbidden Affaire

by IcecreamCookie10856



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fucking, Game: Mortal Kombat 11, Hot, Kung Lao Deserves More Love, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Liu Kang, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Screaming, Sex, Spraying, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, sex in the shed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcecreamCookie10856/pseuds/IcecreamCookie10856
Summary: Kitana was happy with Liu Kang. But was she really satisfyed with her needs? Luckily, Kung Lao wants to help her. But they have to keep this a secret...
Relationships: Kitana/Kung Lao, Liu Kang & Kitana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	A Forbidden Affaire

**Author's Note:**

> ´ I actually prefered his friend´
> 
> ´Kung Lao is not in our league´
> 
> How can I not make a story about this. Plus Kung Lao deserves more respect and love from the fandom. Everyone from MK11 seems to randomly hate him. And he´s a beautiful, handsome man.

Kitana was working with her lips on Kung Lao. She sucks with all her might his large cock. His cock was wet and shiny of her spit. It was harder for her to deepthroat Kung Lao because he was much bigger than Liu Kang. 

‘Ah! Kitana...please...go a bit slower.’ Kung Lao softly moaned.

Kitana obeyed immediately and slowed down her speeds. But not before she gave a surprise lick on his balls. 

‘Naughty girl.’ Kung Lao smirks. He softly strokes Kitana’s soft raven hair.

Kitana smiles and starts licking the tip. His cock was dripping with her spit. She didn’t missed a spot. 

Kung Lao looks out of the window. Liu Kang, his best friend, was still talking to Raiden. Kung Lao has a day off so no one would go to look for him. Kitana told Liu Kang that she was going to shop for new clothes with the Earthrealm girls. Girls from all realms love shopping so it wasn’t strange when Kitana said she wanted some new dresses. 

‘Princess…ahhh... Kitana…’ Kung Lao moans.

Kitana was now taking his balls in her mouth and sucking them each by one. This wasn’t a high ranked princess. This was a high class concubine. A cheating concubine.

‘Don’t ever tell Liu Kang about this, right?’ Kitana says with a smirk. She flicked her tongue around his tip. 

‘You sure no one will ever find out about us?’ Kung Lao asked. 

‘There is no official “us” so there is nothing to worry about. She gave another lick.

Kung Lao grabs Kitana’s hair and pushes her head on his entire length. She gagged but not to much. She was really skilled and knew how to handle a large cock. He was throbbing in her mouth. Kitana’s eyes start to water. Her mascara drips on her cheeks. She looks at Kung Lao. He was really enjoying her cute expression. And her mouth. This was no behavior for a princess. 

Kung Lao pushes her head away and turns her on her back. Kitana, who liked his roughness, spread her legs while keeping her eyes on his huge length.

‘This is going to hurt a little, Kitana.’

‘Put it in me, you handsome monk.’

‘But what if Liu Kang can you know...feel it?’

Kitana chuckles.

‘He won’t feel a thing, you are making me so horny that I will instantly get tight as soon as I think about you.’

Those wise words made Kung Lao harder than he already was. Her grabbed Kitana’s legs harshly and shoves his entire large length inside her soft pussy. 

‘Ahhh! Ahhh! Kung Lao!’ Kitana yells.

Kung Lao starts thrusting her deep and hard. She was already dripping wet and her spit was extra juicy. He could feel every part of her inside. It felt great.

‘You’re a real man, Kung Lao, fuck me! Fuck me harder!’ Kitana screams.

Everyone always made fun of him. Even his best friend. He was the “second one” the lesser Shaolin, the hat boy. No one really knew that he was fucking his best friends girl in the shed of the Shaolin garden. That she was screaming his name, calling him a real man, pleasuring him in every way possible. While his best friend didn't know anything of it. No one did.

He grabbed her neck and starts choking her. Kitana indeed did like it rough. But Liu Kang was to afraid of hurting her. She asked him multiple times to choke her, grab her harder and put her in difficult positions, but he refused. She wanted someone to satisfy her deep needs. Like her mother, she needed someone to tame her sky high libido. A man that deserves to tame her and who was not afraid to claim her. A man that was proud of himself and who could control his dominance. And Kung Lao was that man.

His hand now let go of her neck and grabbed her shoulders. Kung Lao kissed her roughly. He forced his tongue into her mouth. His actions turned her on. She felt her pussy melt around his shaft. And his shaft reached places Liu Kang never did. Kitana was sure she inherited her mom's high sex drive.

´Kung Lao! Kung Lao!´ Kitana keeps screaming his name. She strokes his neck with her soft and cooling hands. 

He loved it when women call his name. It made him feel important. And strong. A new idea flashed in his mind. He takes out his rod and stops the activity. 

´Why did you quit?!´ Kitana whined.

´You don't like me enough.´

´Yes I like you! I like you very much!

´Liking someone is not enough.´

´Kung Lao please, I need this!´

´Why should I help you? For what should I help you?´

´Help me Kung Lao! Please! I need this!´

´And why do you need me?´

´Because you´re so manly and strong! I need your thick, large shaft inside me!´

´You don't like me enough.´

´I love you, Kung Lao! I need you!´

Kung Lao touches his tip to to feel the arousal of Kitana. She was really horny. He almost felt bad for Liu Kang. But it felt so good. No, it was perfect.

´Tell me what you want, princess.´

´I need you inside me, Kung Lao! Fuck me, Kung Lao! Take me! Pump your seed deep in me!´

Kung Lao didn't need to hear that twice. He loved teasing her like this. He shoves his rod back in her and grabs her hands. He pinned them above her head so she could not fight back. 

´Ahh! Yes! Kung Lao! Fuck me! Fuck me with all your might!´

Kung Lao´s hips were working over hours. He loves pleasing his little princess. He could feel her walls clench around his shaft.

´Kung Lao! I´m gonna...I´m gonna come!!!´

She squirted her entire load on his crotch, balls and length. She sprays everywhere. It was a very shameful act for such a nicely, elegant princess. But that didn't matter for Kitana at that moment. She was Kung Lao´s dirty little slut. 

Kung lao kissed her while she recovered. He came too but he wanted this moment to be special for Kitana. She pleased him so many times that he wanted to pay it back. He watched her legs relax while she started to breath more and more softly. He loves those moment. It meant that he really controlled her sex drive at that moment. And that he tamed her libido. Satisfied her needs. 

´There is a shower around the corner, princess. No one will come her. You can quietly take a bath.´ Kung Lao pointed at the door.

´I see, till our next meeting, Kung Lao.´ Kitana says with a wink and leaves through the door.

Kung Lao waits till she´s done so she can leave without anyone noticing something weird. 

After Kitana left and Kung Lao showered he leaves the shed and goes outside. He meets Liu Kang.

´Hey Kung Lao! Enjoyed the nice weather? I haven't seen you all day. Liu Kang asked.

´Well, i was just fucking around a little bit.´ Kung Lao jokingly responds.

´You really should train more if you want to become more powerful. Well, i will go to Kitana now. She said that she was going to get some new clothes. She is cooking tonight. To bad you don´t have a girlfriend. Maybe if you change your personality and become more humble you will get a nice girlfriend.´ Liu Kang says.

Kung Lao softly blushes.

´I'll think about it. Thanks for your advice.´ Kung Lao says.

´See, you are getting it! Keep that attitude and maybe you will get laid sometimes.´ Liu Kang smirks. 

He boxes his shoulder and leaves. Kung Lao smirks. Poor Liu Kang didn´t know that his personality and attitude made him a perfect partner for Kitana to get laid with. Kung Lao walks off and continues his day.


End file.
